


Magnificent Goofies

by smaragdeule



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Awesome Christine Palmer, Awesome Pepper Potts, Bisexual Stephen Strange, Bisexual Tony Stark, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Idiots in Love, Idiots in love finally make it happen, IronStrange, M/M, MCU AU, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pepperony - Freeform, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Supportive Christine Palmer, Supportive Pepper Potts, The Avengers (Marvel) - Movies - Freeform, The Cloak of Levitation is a good bro, The Cloak of Levitation ships it, The ladies don't disappear just because the gentlemen are a hot couple, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wives at the helm, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdeule/pseuds/smaragdeule
Summary: "If our leading gentlemen are ever going to make it happen, would you accept my magnificent goofy as your magnificent goofy’s sweetcheeks?"Or: Tony and Stephen take their time to get things going. Pepper and Christine wait and wonder.
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Magnificent Goofies

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, then - not my first fic, but my first in English and the first to be posted on AO3.  
> I was in the mood for something light-hearted, this this the result. Don't expect anything deep here, or you will be disappointed. ;)  
> This is all as AU as it gets, it is not MCU compliant in any way, only maybe that logically and timeline-wise it happens after the Doctor Strange movie, given the characters included. Otherwise, it is freeform. Not even the architecture of Stark Tower makes sense, I'm afraid. But I wasn't going for accuracy with this one.  
> I just think that Tony and Stephen are a great match and that they have remarkable leading ladies. I think Pepper is written out of stories too often to make room for a new, male lover for Tony, therefore I opted for a polyamorous approach here. Christine features even less since her relationship with Stephen is officially over according to MCU canon, but I think the two are too cute to be history, therefore I brought Christine back.  
> If you remember Waldorf and Statler here and there – well, there might be a reason for it.  
> This was beta'd by a friend to comb out knots and tangles; I hope we haven't missed anything grave. English is not my native language, I apologize if things don't make sense to you as they make to me.  
> Marvel belongs to Marvel, no profits for me, etc. etc. You know the song.  
> I'm grateful if you find the time to leave a comment!

A late spring heat spike made being outside utterly desirable, and Tony Stark was no exception from the general mood. He had set up a temporary lab on one of the science floors of Stark Tower specially for his recent engineering project, a new engine system that craved a lot of space and currently covered nearly the whole building width of the choosen floor. Tony had moved his desk and a workbench outside onto the floor’s wide balcony to enjoy the sun. Right now, he circled a holographic model of his new engine and explained certain parts to Doctor Stephen Strange, who looked at it with a skeptical frown. The more skeptical the sorcerer looked the more enthusiastic Tony became. The two were so busy being skeptical/enthusiastic, they did not notice that they were watched from a few floors up, where Pepper Potts leaned on the railing of the Stark private common room’s terrace, in the one corner where it allowed a view down to Tony’s open air office. She could not hear the two men talking, but their body language was entertaining enough to keep her not so comfortable spot for watching in amusement.  
Tony dashed about in worn blue jeans, full of grease stains old and new, and one of his beloved AC/DC shirts; he had donned a baseball cap featuring an image of the Hulk to assist against blinding light. His usual Ray Bans were hooked into the neckline of his shirt. Stephen, in contrast, was securely encased in a set of his usual blue robes, albeit of a lighter fabric and fewer layers for the season. The Cloak of Levitation was inseparable as usual, their red shining in the sunlight. Pepper noted the billowing moves they made to provide the Master of the New York Sanctum with cooling when he needed it. Levi really was a very attentive and caring garment. Not to mention that they did outline Stephen’s handsomeness, no matter how coincidental that was. Pepper watched the sorcerer with delight, as she knew Tony did, too. Only her darling inventor was still pussyfooting around the sorcerer instead of finally pouncing. To Tony's defense, Stephen was not exactly helpful. That the sorcerer had a metaphorical sign on his forehead blinking “I’M TOTALLY INTERESTED” obviously did not cut it. Sighing, Pepper watched Tony’s vigorous courtship dance, on the surface all about explaining the shifting holograms, but in fact fluffing his feathers to impress Stephen with both good looks and brain power. 

Last summer, Pepper and Christine had met at a charity event and connected like tooth wheels immediately. The women had gradually pulled their respective superheroes in who were originally not exactly thrilled about each other and reluctant about meeting for fun. It took quite some time of exchanging disdain and barbed remarks until the men eventually connected over their similarities. Once they had reached their critical mass of mutual acknowledgement, however, their movement towards each other would not reach a stop. As last Christmas approached, they engaged in more or less subtle flirting. Pepper had noticed the static crackling in the air around the two, and so had Christine. The trauma doctor eventually brought it up on a girl's night in a fancy restaurant.  
“You know… While the guys are still beating about the bush I have a proposal to make.” Rising to a formal pose, she continued. “If our leading gentlemen are ever going to make it happen, would you accept my magnificent goofy as your magnificent goofy’s sweetcheeks? After all, those two let loose together could have some serious consequences.”  
Pepper nodded slowly. “That’s true. If they run into a disagreement, Tony will choose me to listen to him whining what a complete arse Stephen is.”  
“And Stephen will go for another excessive round of passive-aggressive sulkiness. Not to mention… I rather don’t even start. Are there enough points on the pro list to balance the contras?”  
Pepper tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Truth be told – Tony does run around moping what an arse Stephen is anyway. Only in fact he means that Stephen is brilliant. He is just annoyed because his patented Tony Stark Charms haven’t led to a success yet. And if Tony could finally play out his favorite Stephen Fantasy and bend your good doctor over his workbench for real, I surely wouldn’t complain. After sitting behind a desk most of the day, I don’t really need another desk job afterwards... if you can follow me.”  
“Totally. If Stephen could pound your genius engineer through the walls of the Sanctum, I absolutely wouldn’t mind, either. I’m mostly on my feet all day, I really do prefer a comfy bed. Or at least the couch. Basically anything but a wall.”  
“Entirely understandable. What else should we consider?”

Thus, the women found an agreement concerning their personal heroes in red accessories and their constipated courtship. The men in question, however, had so far not even managed to admit they were flirting. Good things took a hell of time here. Which was involuntarily funny, as Christine pointed out to Pepper, as Stephen was so talented in the magic of time. 

For today, the two couples had agreed to spend an afternoon together over small talk and later exquisite food and drink. Pepper suspected that Stephen arrived a good deal earlier than the agreed time on purpose while innocently claiming his business did not keep him as long as expected. He was dressed up too impeccably to have been around in the same clothing for hours before. But Pepper just put on her best poker face, returned the peck on the cheek he gave her and did not protest when Tony decided to drag Stephen away to his temporary workshop.  
“Dr Palmer has arrived”, FRIDAY announced. Pepper turned to wave at her friend, pointing out the refreshments on the serving cart. Equipped with ice tea, Christine walked over to the CEO of Stark Industries for a proper hello.  
“What a day, really. I'm so glad I'm here, finally.” The women hugged. “Is there anything special in this corner?”  
“I believe that! You look like it was a lot on your plate. Ah, I just found a good lookout. Stephen is here already, they are down in Tony's lab. See yourself.”  
Pepper pointed downwards, where Stephen just now vehemently shook his head, causing Tony to spread his arms in utter disagreement, then waving the current hologram away to pull up another and magnify it with moves of practiced smoothness. From above, it had a remarkable resemblance to Stephen's movements to summon and shape magic.  
Christine cast a glance over the scene below. “Still no progress? How these two daft pillocks managed to rise to the top of their professions with that tentativeness remains a mystery to me.” She lifted one aching foot up and rotated the ankle.  
“Well, there might be a reason why I'm the better CEO”, Pepper remarked dryly. “If he – “  
“Oh, look, look!” Christine pointed downwards excitedly, and Pepper followed the gesture. Below them, Tony and Stephen stood opposite each other at the table, heads bent over a small scale complete model of Tony’s invention, their faces promisingly close… and leaning in closer… and closer… and then Stephen turned away and sauntered to the balcony railing, enjoying the view.  
Pepper and Christine face-palmed in groaning frustration. If the way Levi’s collar flapped down dead flat against Stephen’s shoulders was an indication, the sentiment was shared.  
“If somebody wrote this down and offered it as a script, every movie maker would turn it down as too silly even for a sappy soap opera”, Christine growled. Pepper made a pained noise in agreement.  
Tony, hands in his pockets, had meanwhile joined the sorcerer at the railing. His head move indicated that he made an unheard remark about the view over the city. There was decidedly too much air between them.  
“Tony, your pursuit mode has absolutely been more effective before”, Pepper sighed, rubbing her nose bridge. “Get closer, you slowpoke!”  
“Yes, but no touching, that’s good. Let Stephen do that. He's not the touchy-feely kind, you know”, Christine explained towards Pepper. “Better if he initiates touch. Which he could absolutely do now.”  
The men kept talking, looking out over the city. The distance did not shrink.  
“For heaven’s sake, at least offer him a drink, Tony! It’s hot, in case you haven’t noticed.” Pepper shook her head in despair.  
Stephen shook his head as well, in reaction to what, the women could not hear, but Tony turned around, and as was immediately obvious from above, his trajectory did not lead him towards the bucket with crushed ice in which bottles and cans sat ready but back to his workbench.  
“Oh don’t you dare---” Pepper started, then it happened.  
Levi spread out in all their beauty of rich red wool and shiny gold-black checkered silk, cutting off Tony from walking away and instead smashing the two men together front to front. Levi wrapped themselves around both men and tied their hem into an intricate knot. Simultaneously, their collar flipped up, the corners grabbed Stephen’s hair and practically knocked his face down into Tony’s.  
“Wow”, Christine whispered wide-eyed. “Seems someone ran out of patience.”  
Tony and Stephen stared at each other, struck by surprise by the Cloak’s sudden action, then the shock melted into a visible chuckle of agreement, a tender look, and finally, Tony got to his toes and kissed Stephen.  
Pepper and Christine quietly high-fived in triumph and a voiceless scream of victory. No interruptive noises now!  
Levi carefully took their collar out of Stephen’s hair and loosened their wrap enough to allow an embrace and for Tony to reach up and cup Stephen’s face.  
“Beautiful”, Pepper swooned, adding with a smirk: “Clothing does make a difference, I always said it.”  
“So true. If that isn't a watertight proof down there, I don't know what is”, Christine agreed.  
They watched with delighted how Stephen took Tony's baseball cap off and playfully ruffled the shorter man's hair. Tony blushed adorably about something the sorcerer said between two kisses.  
“He's cute with pink cheeks, isn't he?” Pepper enjoyed the sight with glee.  
“He sure is.” Christine suppressed an Oompf and shifted her weight once more. “I really could watch them snogging forever, but I think we should leave the moment to them, don’t you think? Took them long enough, after all.”  
“True. They shall have their privacy. With Levi as governess I’m sure that no detail whatsoever will be left out tonight. They are in the best possible fibers, so to speak.” She chuckled. With a last loving look downwards, the women turned away from the railing. 

“Talking about tonight…” Christine pulled a face. “Look, I don’t to be whining, but I was called in for an emergency before my shift, and now I’ve been on my feet for...“ She glanced at her watch. “13 hours straight. I really need to sit down and rest my legs before anything else.”  
“Poor doctor!” Pepper offered her arm in sympathetic support and led her back across the terrace towards the elevator. “Tell you what – we relocate to my private floor. Whatever our finally successful goofies are up to, we will have our peace there. FRIDAY, send our refreshments up to my terrace right away, will you?”  
“Absolutely,” FRIDAY confirmed.  
“Oh, and please make sure Tony and Stephen remain absolutely undisturbed and supplied with whatever they may need.”  
“Duly noted.”  
“Very well. I have picked an assortment of ice creams and cakes, how does that sound?” Pepper continued, turning to Christine again.  
“Spectacular. Without our two smarty-pants around, do you think we can steer away from any talk about business and science? I swear, if the intellectual level raises above celebrity gossip and the fashion colours for the coming season, my brain fuses and I will become a case for serious neurosurgery myself.”  
Pepper chuckled. “That can be arranged. You know, when the boys are having their boys night, why don’t we have a proper girls night?”  
“Totally in it, except for the shopping bit. Not that I wouldn’t love to, but my feet are killing me.” They stepped into the elevator. Pepper winked conspiratorially.  
„One of the perks of being CEO of Stark Industries is having a long list of professionals of all trades to be at my every beck and call, even on short notice. Madame Monique is always very happy to drop by for a private fashion show. FRIDAY, would you please notify her? And give dear Mrs Steward a call as well for a visit from her mobile spa. With all the trimmings. Hair, nails, massages. If we treat ourselves to a new couture, why not get dressed up to the nines for dinner?”  
Christine giggled.”Having rich and powerful friends is so nice. Deal.”  
“Let's make ourselves comfortable at my pool, then, and enjoy the delicacies of Stark Tower’s resident confectioner. After dinner, we can sink into the jacuzzi and get sloshed with champagne cocktails.” Pepper beamed. “What do you think?”  
“Does getting sloshed include singing old Disney songs in piss poor voice quality?”  
“Why not?”  
“Lowly tattling and gloating about anti-friends and colleagues who have it coming?”  
“I thought you would never ask. I had a board meeting of the heinous variety the other day and a lot to tattle about.”  
Christine snickered. “Seems not only the boys will have a magnificent night.”


End file.
